fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Erfundene Robin Hood Saga/Kapitel 3
Kapitel 3: Wie kann das sein!!?? Guy ging wieder zurück nach Nottingham denn niemand darf erfahren dass er so lange weg war. Es gingen tage vorbei und dann ich machte wieder Unsinn mit Much, da kam ein Mädchen zu uns sie ging strikt und klar auf Robin zu. Sie vielen sich ja förmlich um den Hals. Mir stiegen Tränen in die Augen: „Much!!! Wer ist sie?“ „Du kennst sie nicht?“ fing Much an „Sie lebt in Nottingham sie heißt Marian“. Much gucke mich schief an und sah das ich weinte, ich lehnte mich gegen Much´s Brust und er nahm mich in den Arm. Ich hörte wie Marian zu Robin sprach: „Robin ist das die Freundin von Much?“ Robin überlegte was er sagen kann aber bevor er antworteten kann stand ich auf, zog Much hinter mir her bis zu Marian und Robin und sprach: „Hast du ein Problem damit das ich mit Much zusammen bin?“ Much machte große Augen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „ Nein aber ich glaube euch das nicht. Wenn ihr wirklich zusammen seiht dann Küsst euch doch vor meinen Augen“. Ich zucke mit den Schultern und küsste Much einfach auf den Mund. Er erwiderte ihn sogar als wir uns lösten sah ich Robins Gesicht und mir wurde bewusst dass er mich nur als kleine Schwester sieht. Ich ging weg und Much ging mir hinter her. Ich ging zu der Lichtung wo ich getanzt habe. „Was hat der Küss bedeutet Nami?“ wollte Much natürlich wissen. „Much“ fing ich an „eigentlich gar nix aber jetzt wäre es schon schön deine Freundin zu sein, wenn du willst“. „Klar will ich“ lachte er. Wir machten noch eine weile Unsinn bevor wir zurück zum Camp gingen. Wir setzten uns zu den anderen ans Feuer. Alla fragte mich und Much: „seit ihr echt zusammen? Wir alle dachten Much bekommt nie eine Freundin. Hihihi“. „Oh aber ja doch wir sind zusammen, soll ich es zeigen?“ meinte ich und Küsste Much. „Ok wir glauben es“. Wir legten uns schlafen. Am nässten Morgen ich war nicht bei den Outlaws sondern bin nach Nottingham gegangen. Zu Guy. „wo mit habe ich diese ehre verdient dich wieder zu sehen Nami?“ meinte Guy als ich ihn im Schloss an traf. „Nun ja“ fing ich an „Ich will hier wohnen und für den König und dem Sheriff arbeiten“. Der König Robert gewehrte es und so wurde ich der 2 Sheriff von Nottingham. Robins sicht: Nami ist jetzt schon 3 tage weg wo ist sie, dachte ich. „Hat jemand was von Nami gehört?“ weinte Much, denn sie sind ja Freund und Freundin. Alle schüttelten den Kopf. Und er fing wieder richtig an zu weinen und Kate nahm ihn wieder in den Arm: „Schi es wirt ja alles gut bald ist sie wieder da“. Da kam Marian. „Marian meine Liebe was ist denn?“ meinte ich. „Es gibt einen neune Sheriff in Nottingham und es ist zufällig Nami“ meinte sie erschöpft. Much erschrak, sprang auf, lief zu dem Pferd wo mit Marian her kam und ritt in Richtung Nottingham. Much sicht: Das kann kein Zufall sein, nein Nami bitte du musst es wirklich sein, dachte ich bevor ich in Nottingham an kam. Das Pferd band ich außerhalb von Nottingham an, ich ging über den Markt und traf einen Bauern: „Oh hallo Much was führt dich den hier her?“ „Ach guter Bauer hallo ich suche den 2 Sheriff“ antwortete ich. „Ach ja du meinst Sir Nami of Gisborne, gehen sie die Straße runter dann müsste sie ihnen über den weg laufen“. Ich rannte direkt los und da stand sie, sie sah mich und kam auf mich zu gerannt: „Much!!! Ich bin so froh dich zu sehen….aber ich darf nicht weg ich komme auch nie wieder zu den Outlaws. Tut mir leid“. „Wieso denn?“ „Much ich bin nur mit dir zusammen gekommen um den Frust los zu lassen“, sie erzählte mir alles. „Oh ich verstehe…...weil du in Robin bist…und sahst das er Marian als Freundin hast konntest du mit dieser Qual nicht umgehen und hast mich als Freund genommen“, ich wieder holte alles in kurz Version und sie nickte: „Tut mir leid… sag allen einen schönen Gruß ja?“ Ich nickte und ging zurück zum Camp. „Hey Much und?“, fragte mich Kate. „Nami kommt nicht… Robin hat ihr zu sehr weh getan…“, meinte ich traurig